


Friendly Reunion

by Rusty



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon's Watch, Drama, Gen, Mordrem, local cat screams for 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty/pseuds/Rusty
Summary: "And frankly, I don't trust that you'll be able to make the call when it needs to be made."





	Friendly Reunion

“What the _fuck_ is she doing here?”

Grylla stood half in, half out of her tent, frozen in place. She looked disheveled; her fur was sticking out in tufts and the lines in her face were deeper than usual. She looked exhausted, and she looked furious.

Bettyn was standing beside Osmia, still as a stone. Even the vine that sprouted from between her shoulder-blades, which sometimes seemed to have a mind of its own, was stock-still, raised slightly above her head. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

Grylla glared at Bettyn, and then turned her eyes on Osmia. “There had better be a good reason she isn’t tied up. Or that you didn’t kill her as soon as you saw her.”

Osmia tried to put on her Commander face; the one that seemed reasonable but did not invite dissent. “Bettyn has agreed to join our guild. I came across her about a week ago, and I invited her to join. I believe that she will be an asset to the team, and I will be taking full responsibility for her,” she finished, glancing at the faces of her companions.

No one spoke. Grylla’s gaze had turned icy. Caithe was as difficult to read as ever, but there was something heartbreaking in her gaze as she looked at the sylvari she had mentored, a long time ago. She was the one who had first seen Bettyn in the area, and she had been there when Osmia had asked Bettyn to return to the guild. Whether she had wanted to help her former pupil, or because she had wanted to protect her commander, Osmia couldn’t say, but she had recieved Osmia’s idea to invite Bettyn back well when Osmia had first brought it up to her.

Taimi was looking at Bettn with unabashed curiosity, but that was Taimi for you. Rytlock’s face was unreadable. Kas was watching Grylla and looking uncomfortable, while Marjory looked as though she had something to say, but had decided against it.

Then, the tension broke as Grylla seemed to explode with energy, tearing out of camp. Osmia thought about just letting her blow off steam for a while, but thought the better of that, following her out of camp. She found the charr scowling, pacing back and forth.

“You must be out of your damned mind,” she hissed. “You’re putting everyone here in danger, and for what? So you can feel good about yourself?”

“What was I supposed to do? Just leave her out there?”

“KILL her,” Grylla roared. “She’s a murderer! She killed so many of our troops! The only reason she didn’t kill me is because I got lucky! She’s a liability! I can’t believe I have to spell this out for you!”

“It’s not as simple as that. She wasn’t in her right mind.” Osmia tried to keep her voice calm. “Now that Mordremoth is dead, she’s different.”

“You don’t know that! You can’t POSSIBLY know that!”

“She had the opportunity to attack me when I found her, but she didn’t.”

“That doesn’t mean she didn’t want to! You’re a fool if you think everything’s going to be fine again now that we’re out of the jungle! You don’t just get over a change like that and come back as you were before! And did I mention, she threw me over the side of an airship!?”

Osmia sighed. “So what if I wish things were normal again? It doesn’t matter; she’s an ally right now, and with all of us watching her she can’t possibly do any damage.”

“You don’t KNOW that! You’re putting us all in danger, and for what!? So you can jerk off your savior complex!? What, you think you can make everything better of you just get us all back together again!?”

“I…” Osmia’s face hardened. “...will not tolerate you talking to me like that. I am not technically your commander anymore, but I am the leader of this guild and you have no right to speak to me like that.” She started to walk back toward the camp. “If you have a problem with my decision, you are free to leave.”

She heard a small laugh from behind her. “You all need me. YOU need me.” A clawed hand gripped her shoulder. “And you want me here. But if that creature tries anything, I won’t wait for your permission. And, frankly, I don’t trust that you’ll be able to make the call when it needs to be made.”

**Author's Note:**

> Life is hard when your old friend got turned into a plant creature bent on death and destruction.
> 
> If you liked this, I have a gw2 tumblr where I post more about these characters at secondscion.tumblr.com


End file.
